The Cursed Brother
by Sukasa192
Summary: Yukina didn’t get to meet her long lost brother so she decides to go to Demon World to find him! Kurama goes along saying that he has business there as well. But soon the whole gang gets dragged in! Hiei’s response to this? Original by Sesshoumaru Minion.
1. To Demon World or Bust!

**(New) Author's Note-** Hello, Enigma here. This story technically isn't mine, it was thought of and started by Sesshoumaru Minion. She thought of the plotline, etc. Credit really goes to her, not me, though I'll start writing the chapters come chapter 8. Hope you enjoy the story. By the way, I don't own YYH in any way (except for my DVDs .u).

**(Old) Author's Note**- Okay, before you read this, you should know that this takes place AFTER the series. Meaning that unless you've seen the last episodes, this probably won't make too much sense. So, here is a little info (a wee spoiler, not too revealing- Yusuke isn't a spirit detective, Kurama is in human world, Hiei is in demon world, the Kakai barrier, the barrier between demon world and living world, is gone)

So, I am pleased to bring to you, 罵倒された兄弟! Or in other words, _The Cursed Brother_!

* * *

"What a beautiful day. The birds are singing, the trees are green, the sun is shining, the grass has a layer of morning dew…I guess it doesn't get much better then this…"

Yukina rubbed her eye, trying to get the last bit of sleepiness out. She had just woken up, so all she was wearing was a simple kimono. It was blue with pink and dark blue flowers on it.

She was sitting on one of the many porches in Genkai's home. It was a large house with many, many rooms. It was surrounded by nature. Perfect, untouched nature. Genkai owned land all the way from an old stonewall to a nice sandy beach-which Kuwabara invited Yukina to go to with Yusuke and Keiko just the other day.

As Yukina sat and stared at the wind causing the grass to stir, she sighed. "Things are so well. I have good friends, I live with Genkai, a great elder woman who gives me more kindness to me then I could ever return to her, but why am I sad?" she asked herself this question every morning. But deep down, she knew why.

Although she enjoyed this world with her friends, she could not help but let her mind wander to demon world where her brother lived.

_Somewhere, he is there. I just know it…but what if he's looking for me? He wouldn't possible look for me here…what if he goes to the Island of Koorimes and I am not there? Or…maybe he isn't even looking for me…or worse…dead. _

She shook her head with that thought. _No! He's not! I know he's not! He just can't be…_ Her eyes got blurry as a tear was strolling down her cheek. It soon fell of her face and she saw a perfect little gem in her lap. "Lovely day, isn't it?" Yukina jumped with a gasp.

She quickly turned around. "Genkai! Good morning!" she rubbed her tear away. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't offer you anything to drink! Would you like some tea? Or just hot water? Or…"

But she stopped when Genkai smiled and laughed to herself. "No. No, nothing for me." She looked up at the trees. Yukina saw and looked the same direction. "But why? Why on such a glorious day, do you cry?"

Yukina turned around to face Genkai. She felt more tears coming. She turned away and stared at the ground.

Genkai sighed and sat next to her crisscross. "I'm so sorry, Genkai. You have treated me very well and I cause you problems with my foolish feelings." Genkai did not say anything for a minute or two. Then she spoke with an elderly voice. "Child…you wish to find your brother, do you not?"

Yukina looked at Genkai with surprise. Then she smiled. "Genkai, you always know, don't you?"

Genkai let out another sigh. "No. I don't. Even after all these years on this earth." Genkai looked too see a mother bird feeding her young. Yukina looked at Genkai and tried to see what she was looking at. "The birds…" Yukina said. "When I was young, I loved to watch them fly trough the sky. I guess I wished I could fly away too. To a world with no worries…but it's foolish to think of something like that, isn't it? Genkai?"

Genkai looked out as if to really think about that. "Everything." She pointed to the birds. "Everything in this world will soon be gone. No doubt in my mind. Man is taking over. Forests are being destroyed. Animals are dying. Pollution fills the air." She turned to meet Yukina's glare. "You should enjoy this world while it is still here. You will out live me. You will out live most of us being that you are a Koorime and we are no more than humans. Our bodies wither away faster then yours." Genkai stood up. "So go. Find your brother. It's what you want, isn't it? And when you do, bring him here so I can kick his ass for taking so long to find you."

Yukina was feeling very emotional and passionate until Genkai said that. _Does she know something I don't? _

Yukina stood up and followed Genkai who had gone into the house. "But where should I look? When should I look?"

"As soon as possible. Take only the things you need."

Yukina jogged so she was in front of Genkai so she could look in Genkai's eyes so Genkai would truly know how thankful she was. "Thank you, Genkai. After all you have done, thank you." And with that, Yukina ran to her room to get her things.

Genkai sighed and went to the next room where Puu was sleeping. When Genkai entered the room, Puu woke up to her footsteps. He let up his head to greet Genkai. Genkai sat next to Puu. _Hiei. You fool. How can you leave this poor girl searching for you?_

Mean while, in Yukina's room, she was looking for things she would need.

"Let's see…Genkai said to only bring the things I need. So, I will probably change my clothes into a more suitable outfit for demon world. I wouldn't really want to stand out…" Yukina ended up wearing a basic kimono that she wore when she first met Yusuke and co.

She also went into the kitchen and packed a couple pieces of breed, a small bottle of water to drink and a small apple for later that day. _I can always get some food while I'm in demon world…but I think that packing some of my own would be a wise idea! _She put it all in a small bag and put it in her shirtsleeve.

"Now, where did Genkai go?" She looked to see if she back to the porch they were sitting on before. No. She went back inside and went to Genkai's room. She knocked, no reply. Yukina called Genkai's name but got no reply. She slowly creaked open the door to Genkai's room. No Genkai.

Finally it hit Yukina. _Puu. Genkai always spends her mornings with Puu! But where do I find Puu? _Yukina went from room to room calling, "Puu? Genkai?" Until she heard Genkai. She was talking to somebody. "Puu? Genkai?"

She finally got to the door leading to the room where she thought Genkai was. The doors where a special paper door that slides open. She saw Genkai's image, and Puu's, but there was another. "A visitor?" She slid the door open.

"Genkai?" she said. Everybody looked to Yukina. Genkai, Puu, and Kurama. "Oh! Kurama!" Yukina laughed with delight and entered the room. "How have you been?"

Kurama smiled. "We can talk about that on our way there."

"What? Our way where?"

Genkai cleared her throat. "Yukina, Kurama is going to guide you to demon world."

Yukina looked at Kurama. He was dressed in an outfit a lot like Genkai's. It was a white top and bottom with a red top with white trimmings to go over it that reached almost to his feet. It was looked a lot like the one he wore through most of the dark tournament and the tournament to decide the ruler of demon world.

"You didn't go out of your way for this, did you?"

"Don't worry. I have been meaning to return to demon world or various reasons. I needed to do this."

Yukina took a few more steps towards Kurama. "What about school?" Kurama chuckled to himself. "I can afford this." Kurama looked Yukina in the eye. "Trust me."

Yukina couldn't believe this. Kurama was so nice to do this for her, she thought.

"All right you love birds, get going. Kurama, be sure to fill her in." Kurama looked at Genkai and nodded, "I will."

And with that, Yukina and Kurama were off. Genkai watched as Kurama and Yukina started to walk down the many stairs from her house. Yukina was waving, but turned around to watch where she was going.

Genkai sat next to Puu, crisscross. "Hiei, you are in for one heck of a ride." Genkai chuckled. "Idiot."


	2. Separating

"We are almost there," said Kurama, who was walking in front of Yukina.

"Kurama, if you don't mind me asking, what business do you have in Demon world? I thought you gave up demon world and wanted to live in the Living world," Yukina said, without really thinking about what she just asked before the words were out of her mouth.

"I mean…" Yukina wanted to take back what she said. "You don't have to tell me…I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask," Yukina said in a soft voice, putting her head down in shame.

But what Yukina didn't see what Kurama smiling to him self. "I have…" Kurama paused as if he was searching for the right word. "…_Reasons_ to return."

Yukina didn't know what to say, and didn't say anything. She didn't want to slip up again.

The rest of the trip there was in complete silence.

When they reached the entrance to demon world, Kurama turned around to face Yukina.

"Listen, Yukina. You must know that even though Demon World has a new ruler, it is not a completely safe place. That is why Genkai asked me to guide you here."

Kurama paused and Yukina thought that she should say something to reassure him that she was listening. "Because you know your way around?"

Kurama paused, but then smiled. "Yes. I truly do, don't I?" But Kurama quickly put away his smile and lost eye contact with Yukina.

_Oh great. Did I make him upset? Why can't I say anything right today? _

Kurama saw Yukina and it looked to him as if she were punishing herself. Kurama decided to continue talking so she would think that it didn't bother him as much as she thought.

"Let us go now into Demon world and I will explain more of what shall happen when we get there." Yukina nodded and followed as Kurama walked into the entrance.

When they got into Demon world, Yukina sighed. She could recognize the air in Demon world. It was much different then the air in the Living world. "The air… It's not nearly as blood filled as it was before." Yukina tried to lighten the mood.

"Yes. It is, but do not let that fool you," Kurama spoke as he looked into the sky. Maroon and golden clouds scattered across the sky. The sun was setting. It was almost night.

Yukina shivered when a cold breeze went by. Yukina gently laughed. "I guess I'm not used to the colder weather. Even though I am a Koorime, I guess I'm used to the Living world weather right now."

Yukina could hear Kurama laughing to himself. _Well, I guess he isn't completely upset. But why is he upset at all? Is there someone he has to meet? Doesn't want to meet?_

Yukina sighed and spoke quietly to herself. "I will never understand Kurama."

Kurama turned around. "Hm?"

"Ah! Um, nothing! Just talking to myself! Ha ha." –sweat drop- _The last thing I need is Kurama to get angry with me. _

After some time of walking, Kurama spoke. "Here." Kurama stopped.

They were traveling in a forest where the trees were not that far apart but where Kurama stopped; the trees were not grown there.

"What? Here what?" Yukina asked.

"We will camp here for one night. Then we will separate," Kurama replied.

Yukina didn't really think about it, but she would be alone. When Genkai sent Kurama, she thought that he might stay with her. When she realized that Kurama was staring at her, he said, "Did you think I would stay with you?"

"O-Oh no! I didn't think of it like that! I was expecting to go off on my own from the start! After all, this is my brother I am looking for."

"…Yes," Kurama replied.

Later they got a fire going.

Kurama sat against a tree with his arms crossed and his legs as well. He was in one part of the section where they were sleeping and Yukina in the other. Yukina had her legs against her stomach with her arms holding them close to her.

It was dark now and Yukina had been pondering on a question to ask Kurama ever since they entered Demon world.

"K-Kurama?" Kurama looked up at Yukina; he didn't look tired but not entirely awake either. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Kurama look almost surprised for a moment, but answered, "Yes."

"I was just wondering… I mean, I don't want to ask a question to get you mad or annoyed, but…" Yukina paused. But then closed her eyes and blurted out her question quickly as when people do when you take off a band-aid. Quick so the pain isn't dragged out. "Did you have any brothers or sisters?" She opened one eye to see Kurama's reaction.

"Did I…have any siblings?" Kurama looked shocked as if he had never been asked this question before. "I…don't think so."

Kurama looked up in the sky as if he was trying to remember thousands of years ago—which he probably was. "N…Nope. Don't remember any." Kurama looked over at Yukina. Her eyes were wide open.

_Did I shock her? I guess I did. After all, she is looking so hard for her brother and I act as if if I did have a brother or sister I wouldn't give a care to the world. _

Then Kurama was even more surprised when he saw Yukina trying to hold back a smile and then bursting into laughter.

"I-I'm sorry Kurama!" Yukina laughed. "But I can't help it…I mean…you just…couldn't remember back that far and you didn't really look like you cared…"

Yukina shifted her position so her legs were to her side. When she stopped laughing, she looked down at her lap. She looked stunned. "Are you okay?" Kurama asked.

Yukina at first stuttered as she tried to reply. "I-It just hit me…" she paused as she looked up at Kurama. "I don't know why that's funny."

Yukina stared at Kurama, as she was truly puzzled as to why she was laughing.

Then she watched in awe as Kurama started laughing. Yukina then, out of her amazement as seeing that Kurama was laughing, started laughing herself.

When they stopped laughing, Yukina changed her position again so she was in a more of a laying spot so she could be comfy as she slept.

Kurama also changed his pose so he still had his arms crossed but his legs were lying straight out as he leaned against his tree.

They spent the rest of the night silently as they soon drifted to sleep.

When Yukina woke up, Kurama was awake, standing, and looking out. It looked like as if he was debating which way to go.

Yukina yawned and sat up. "Have you been waiting for me?" Yukina decided to stand up.

Kurama smiled, "Not for long." Yukina yawned again, putting her hand to her mouth. "Oh. I see."

Kurama looked out to the northwest direction and pointed. "That way," he said. "That is the way I need to go."

Yukina stood in silence. _Speaking of 'ways to go', where do I need to go? _

Kurama turned to her. He then looked down at the ground. He picked up a stick and walked over to the tree next to Yukina with it. He then lifted his arm with the stick in his hand.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Yukina asked as she got out of the way.

Kurama with all his might smashed the thick stick into the tree. When he stepped away, Yukina went up to it. She touched the stick with her fingertip.

"Wow. It's really in there. But, why?"

Kurama looked at her. "In exactly one week, we will meet each other here at this place. The stick is a mere reminder in case you forget where here is."

Kurama turned and started to walk to where he had pointed. But before he left, he turned around. "Yukina, if you are not here by sunset on the seventh day, I will come looking for you. And if I cannot trace you, I will have to go back for assistance."

Yukina understood the importance of making it on time. "Yes. I understand," she replied with a nod.

Kurama nodded back, "Good luck, finding your brother." Yukina smiled, _He truly is a nice person. _"Thank you. And I wish you the best of a journey."

Kurama nodded again and left. Yukina waved and then she turned to go northeast.

"The first thing I need to do, is to pay my respects to my dead mother." _And maybe while I'm there, I will find some more clues as to where my brother could be… _And with that, she was off to Koorime Island.

**(Orig) Author's Note**- I'm sorry. I didn't like the way this chapter came out either. The next chapter will not be as dull, I promise! Hang in there!

**(New) A/N- **I think it's safe to say the next chapter is _not_ boring (seeing as I've already read it). I'll have to write more of chapter 8 before I update this again, though. I'm trying to update every other day (at least until I finish with the stuff Sesshoumaru Minon wrote), but with schoolwork and all it could take longer. See you next time. (P.S.: Don't you wish emotes would work on FF?)


	3. The Elders of Koorime Island

"Though I need not do this, I feel as if I should…" Kurama talked to himself just above a whisper. His head hung low. "Why do I feel I must? I have not sworn to this…in fact…I barely knew him. He…the source of my old habits…my father."

* * *

Yukina was now traveling in snow at least half way to her knees.

"I'm not shivering any more," Yukina observed. She chuckled to herself but as she got the words out, they sunk in deeper then she intended. "I guess my Koorime blood is coming through to me."

She lowered her head. "I bet Kurama wouldn't feel down about visiting a former family member." She laughed to herself. "But then again…he can't even remember if he had a brother or sister!"

But her laughing stopped dead, as did her walking, when she saw it in the distance. The stone grave that had her mother's name imprinted on it. _Hina. _Yukina read in her mind.

She slowly walked over.

The snow was coming down in a great amount but not hard.

Yukina gasped and stopped her walking.

There was a dark image in front of the grave.

She quickly looked around and saw a large mount of snow. She darted behind the snow and got down to hide herself, for she was larger then the little snow covered hill.

She heard the mystery person shuffle around in the snow.

"Hello?" She heard faintly. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

_It's a woman!_ Yukina thought. Then Yukina waited a moment to think. _Rui!_ (A.N.- If you don't remember, Rui is the one who threw Hiei off of Koorime island, but Yukina doesn't know that she was the one who threw Hiei off.)

Yukina gasped.

She immediately shot up from the snow. She saw the image go back. "Rui! Don't be afraid! It's me! Yukina!"

Yukina ran from behind the snow mount to Rui. "Rui!" She got close enough to see her mother's best friend.

She stopped when she saw Rui not greeting her in return.

"Rui? How have you been? Is something wrong?" Yukina took a step forward. "…R-Rui?"

Rui after a moment smiled. "No…nothing is wrong."

Rui took a few steps towards the young Koorime.

"You have come to visit your mother's grave, no doubt." Her smile turned to a frown as she looked at Yukina with despairing eyes.

Yukina looked down, Rui saw right threw her. "Y-yes. I have come to pay my respects to my dead mother."

Then it hit Yukina.

She looked up at Rui who was no longer looking at Yukina. "But you were by my mother's grave, were you not? Have you come to do the same as me?"

Rui looked back at Yukina. "I suppose I have, haven't I? Come. Let us pay our respects together."

Rui turned to walk to the grave, not looking back to see if Yukina was following.

Yukina sighed and followed.

_Why must everybody talk to me like that? Why can't I just get a straight answer?_

When they reached the grave, Yukina got on her knees and bowed to her mother.

Yukina's kimono was getting soaked by the snow melting by Yukina's warm body.

After a moment of silence, Rui, who was standing behind Yukina, spoke up.

"Why?" She said, stuttering when people do as they hold back tears. "Why do you care for your mother? You hardly knew her! She died before you could even remember her face. But still you grieve as if you knew her…" Rui couldn't bring herself to finish.

"…As you did?" Yukina said as she got up, turning to Rui.

Rui was surprised that Yukina spoke up like that.

"No. I did not know her. I barely even knew what she was like, though you have told me of her kindness…"

Yukina paused and looked at the grave. She walked over and put her fingers on the cold stone.

"But still. You have told me of my brother and how he was thrown off…" _Though I still do not know by who… _"…And how she cried to see her baby be thrown off. She did not think he was a curse like the elders."

When Yukina thought about her words and how Rui had none to respond, she turned around.

Her face was displaying a silent gasp.

"Rui…did you want to stop the elders?"

Rui did not respond to Yukina. She only looked down.

Yukina could feel tears coming on. "Rui…who did throw my brother over out into Demon world?"

Rui continued to look down; you could see a sparkling tear of sadness forming.

Yukina ran towards her. She embraced Rui's arms with her hands, shaking them.

"How could you! It was your best friend's baby! My brother!"

Yukina was now screaming with tears falling down her face.

Rui shoved Yukina to the ground harshly.

Yukina fell with a hard thud, even though the snow made the ground look like a comfy innocent cloud.

Yukina looked up at Rui with bleary eyes from her tears. "How…?" she said in a whisper. "I thought…you were my mother's friend…and mine."

Rui looked down at Yukina with umbrage eyes.

"Yukina. Now you know. I regretted it…and I will regret doing this."

She grabbed Yukina by her arm.

Yukina was screaming with tears that fell into little gems that plopped into the snow.

"What are you doing!" she screamed. "Are you truly my friend, Rui?"

Rui did not turn to her. Yukina could not escape her tight grasp.

"RUI! ANSWER ME… please…!"

Rui did not talk, her grip tightening.

Yukina realized she could not escape her grasp.

Instead of being dragged, she decided that it would make more sense to try and walk, but that was not as easy as she thought. Rui had her arm in such a way; Yukina was walking side ways, at times, backwards.

"Where are we…?" she started to ask but didn't need to as the city of where the Koorime's live came into view.

Rui spoke in a firm but almost grieved voice, "The elders…said in your return, I must bring you to them…"

_So, she wasn't visiting my mother…_Yukina thought_. …but looking for me!

* * *

_

Kurama was now leaving the forest and coming to an open space.

The ground was hard with barely any life.

He looked up to see in the distance a large, but beautiful mountain.

"So now…my journey truly begins."

* * *

**(O) Author's Note**- Hey! Did you like it? Please let me know! Review please!

**(N) Author's Note**- Sorry this one took so long to upload. I've been having trouble not only writing the story, but getting on the computer as a whole. Since it's Spring Break now, I may be able to write more, and thus upload more, but you never know, so don't get your hopes up too high. Hope you enjoyed chapter 3!


	4. The Third Eye of Hiei

Yukina soon found that her arm was going numb as Rui pulled on it.

When they entered the town, Yukina got shivers down her spine. She knew this place too well.

The dull gray stone streets were covered with snow, as there were few people out of their houses.

Yukina saw Rui turn around as if she was going to talk to Yukina.

Yukina got her hopes up that maybe this was all some big joke and maybe Rui will have her at her house. But instead, Rui nodded towards the gate entrance.

Rui slowly let go of Yukina's arm and grabbed her hand.

Yukina quickly turned around to see what or whom she was nodding too. Yukina looked to see a few women standing by the gate-doors closed.

Yukina wanted to cry, but she could not find any tears left within her.

_What will happen to me? Are they going to punish me? I have not returned in such a long time…perhaps they are upset with me…!_

Yukina did not bother to struggle or try to run away.

Though Rui did not know of it (nor did the elders), but she once did try to escape. When she would walk around the town, she would look for places to escape-but had no success. This town was on Koorime Island after all. The island was to separate the Koorimes from the rest of Demon world.

And just as the Koorimes are demons of ice, so are their hearts. The elders of Koorime Island seemed to have the most ice around their hearts of all.

Yukina meet them before, they were cold hearted, and they looked down at her.

She wanted to escape their judgmental glances, but she stood silently in respect.

When she thought about having to revisit them, only this time to probably receive a punishment, she could hardly breathe.

It seemed as though the more she thought about seeing them again, it seemed the more the ice cold air burned her lungs and her stomach seemed to ache with pain as her knees became like lead as she found herself trembling.

Finally, they were at the place of the elders.

It was a large building. The building itself was gray and round. It looked like half a circle.

Rui pulled on Yukina's arm as she yanked her into the building.

The place's walls were stone as was the floor.

No snow was inside the building but it was as cold as outside.

Rui finally let go of Yukina's hand. Yukina pulled her hand back quickly.

Yukina pulled up her sleeve to see the red mark of where Rui had been holding her arm.

Her arm was now becoming less and less numb and more and more painful.

When Yukina looked back up at Rui, she signaled for Yukina to follow, though still never looking at her.

_Can this truly be the Rui I know?_

Yukina slowly followed, keeping her distance.

Rui led Yukina down hallways with barely any light in them.

Finally, they came to a single door.

The hallway they were in was dark and it was taking Yukina's eyes a while to adjust to the darkness.

But she could see Rui reach in front of her, then she heard the sound of a door creaking open.

Yukina could see a small light coming from inside the room.

Her eyes were now having an even harder time seeing now that light was back.

But after a second, she noticed them.

Their faces were barley being shown through the light. The elders of Koorime Island.

Yukina started to shake with fear. She had never in her life wanted to return to this place.

Yukina wanted to find her brother, but she also used it as an excuse to leave this place.

When she looked into the lifeless eyes of the elders she was reminded of the last time she saw Hiei and her tear gem.

_I had asked him to, incase he saw my brother, for him to give him my tear gem and tell him that I was waiting for him. But two long years have passed and I have not heard word from Hiei…or my brother._

"Yukina." Yukina, startled, shook as she heard the cruel yet fragile voice of the older woman.

"Yukina, you have disappointed us."

Yukina knew that the elders could see the fear she had.

Genkai once told her that by looking into Yukina's crimson eyes.

The woman did not say anything, Yukina wondered if they wanted her to reply.

"H-How? What have I done?"

Yukina's voice was shaking as she spoke just above a whisper.

"You have left us to find your brother."

Yukina gasped.

_She is right! I did leave without permission to look for him. But…I did not think they would be so upset._

One of the other elders sighed and spoke up,

"Yukina. Do you know _why_ we Koorimes live on Koorime Island instead down below with the rest of demon world?"

Yukina was scared and could not speak. She only shook her head slowly.

"It is because we know that the rest of the world has gone mad. No Koorime was to be at the tournament that was held to decide who was to be the next ruler years ago. We Koorimes are the only ones who know that this world is destroying itself. We know. So our ancestors saved us by staying on this island now called Koorime Island. It protects us from their impure hearts. Demons are evil. Koorimes are just. It is just the way things are."

Yukina gasped. She thought of Kurama. Hiei. And the others who have been so nice to her.

Yukina's fear started to fade as she thought of the elders calling them evil.

There was silence.

Yukina stopped shaking from fear and trembled with anger.

Yukina had never shown her anger.

She normally didn't want people to notice her so she would hide it in and later release it with tears.

But she could not. Would not. Not this time.

"You're wrong!"

The elders looked at her in an instant and Rui gasped.

"You are wrong! I mean…you are right about some things. Yes, we all know that Demon world has made mistakes and that some demons are bloodthirsty and would give anything for a taste of blood. But do not label all demons bad! Why do you think they held the tournament? It is because if it were not held, Demon World would be in an all out war. Even if a human thought of the idea (A.N.- Yusuke thought of the idea, if you don't know already), demon world did not object it!"

The elders were silent until the first elder laughed softly and spoke with a mellow voice.

"True child. We are aware of that. But why do you think they accepted it? Because they wanted blood. Blood. Blood! Do you still not understand?"

Yukina was silent. Until finally, she said, "Do not."

"What?" The elder said with more of anger then surprise.

_Yukina was always such a quiet child. I would never have expected her to act like this…!_

"Do not label all demons to be like that."

Yukina was fighting tears.

"… I see. Being out has corrupted your mind. Well, I think…"

"No! It has opened my eyes! Our ancestors may have had us live on this island for our protection, but it has caused us to be blind. It will destroy us. That is the fate of the Koorimes."

The elders did not say anything.

They all had their eyes on her.

Yukina could hear Rui breathing hard.

Yukina removed the scowl from her face and lowered her head.

_I have done it. I have gone against the elders of our island. But now what?_

Finally, an elder (A.N.- OMG! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I USED THE WORD ELDER!), who had been quiet this whole time, spoke up.

"Yukina. Do you know why we did not want you looking for your brother?"

But the elder did not give Yukina a chance to respond.

"Because we know that he was either dead, or that he was polluted with the demons' sick minds."

Yukina thought about that, then quickly shook her head.

"Y-You're wrong!"

She was stuttering from the thought of all her searching only to find that he was dead or a bloodthirsty killer.

"You cannot be right. You are wrong…!"

Yukina could feel an ice cold tear running down her cheek. She spoke in a whisper, "You have to be."

The elder ignored her suffering and continued.

"You have two choices now, Yukina."

Yukina looked up to meet the elders' glances.

"You may stay here loyally and give us your word that there will be no escape attempts or any more of this foolishness of demons besides the Koorimes being good."

Yukina wiped her tear.

"What is the second option?"

The elder smiled, it made Yukina terrified to see such a smile.

"Or you can refuse to be loyal and be put into _that room._"

Yukina was now breathing harder and you could see her breath in the ice-cold air.

_N-No…I can't go there…! But I cannot stay here either!_

Yukina could no longer hold back her tears. Her knees weakened and she fell onto the floor with her head dropped.

She was whispering to herself, "No…I can't…"

She started to sob and she screamed out, "I can't do it!"

The elders looked at her with shocked faces.

Rui wiped a tear from her eye. _Why did I bring this poor child here? What was I thinking? How could I? I'm…I am a monster…!_

"I can't betray my friends! I can't do it! I cannot go against master Genkai! Yusuke! Kuwabara! Hiei! Kurama! They have all been there for me! I cannot pretend as if I was never their friend!"

Yukina could feel her throat and her head throbbing from screaming and soon she was surrounded by small jewels from her tears.

Rui got down on her knees and put her arm around Yukina. Yukina pulled away, still crying.

"Rui!"

The elder's voice startled the woman.

"Show her to her room."

Rui was shocked that the elders could be so cruel. "Do not be so cruel!" Rui cried. "This girl has been through enough! She has lost everything! You cannot do this! I won't…"

"Now Rui! Take care of her just as you did to her brother!"

After not moving or speaking to anyone, Yukina looked up at Rui.

Rui met her glance.

Yukina could see the tears coming done Rui's face.

Yukina spoke in a tired and shaken voice.

"R-Rui… Rui. It's okay. I chose this. I will not go against my friends, and you are only doing as you are told." Yukina smiled, "I know you mean no harm…" and with that, Yukina collapsed.

* * *

The mountain at the bottom was hard ground with some green on it. 

But as Kurama got to the top, the grass died away.

There were small patches of snow on the brown ground.

_It's about time the snow went away…I assume it will all be gone by tomorrow or so._

Kurama continued.

If you were to go to Kurama at that moment, you would see that his eyes had lost their shine and he no longer looked like he had a smile within him.

Kurama turned around to see that he had already made it halfway up the mountain.

The sun was about two or three hours away from setting.

"I will need to find shelter."

Kurama turned and looked up to the top of the mountain.

"But if I remember right, about seven hundred years ago, there were caves about an hour or two away from where I am now."

Kurama kept walking up the rocky hard mountain. "I should make it there by sundown."

* * *

Yukina woke up to find herself on a hard surface. 

_Where am I? _

Her body ached. Her head was hurting; her eyes were tired.

She wanted to sleep for at least two more hours. But she could not.

She got up slowly. Her head felt heavy.

_Oh, yes. I remember._

Yukina looked around.

The small room she was in was dark. It had no windows. There was a door in the corner that had bars in it. It was her only source of light.

The only thing in the room was a bed that was raised by chains hanging from the ceiling of the room.

It was a stone bed, just like the walls and floor.

There was no blanket on the bed. But there was a small pillow.

Yukina smiled with sorrow in her voice, "Even the room where the man who wanted my tears kept me was better."

And with that, Yukina sobbed the night away.

_

* * *

Many, Many Miles Away... _

On a ledge of hard rock stood Hiei.

It was well past midnight. Hiei could not sleep.

"What could cause my uneasiness?"

The air was cold, the sky was black.

There were no stars out tonight.

Hiei could feel something not right.

"Hmph. There is only one thing that gets me this worked up."

Hiei reached up to remove his bandage around his forehead. As he uncoiled it, he thought to himself.

_Could it be? Or am I just imagining things?_

When Hiei had all of the bandage removed, he let the wrappings go and the long bandage flew away with the cold night breeze.

Hiei's third eye opened. "Now, is she here, or not?"

**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE- OMG! (and by that, I say Oh my Gosh) I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! And I know it's not very long...but I hope you enjoyed it : ) **


	5. Yoshiyuki

**Author's Note**- THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

**PS-** This chapter is really all about Kurama. I figured that just doing about five sentences per chapter wasn't working and Kurama's part of the story wasn't coming along too well and it needed to speed up to keep up with the rest of the story. So, I'm going to get Kurama caught up with Yukina and Hiei!

(New author's note: Gah! I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in, like, forever! (Also, having a sister that updates almost once a day (slightly exagerrating, but only _slightly_) doesn't give me a very good reputation.) Since this chapter is short, I'll upload the next one, too. Again, I'm sorry. I've been so busy with school, and even though it's been out for a month, I've been so busy with everything else that I haven't even had time to write my novel, much less any fanfictions. But hopefully I'll be updating more. Again, sorry for the delay. First 8 chapters are still by Sesshoumaru Minion.)

It was now about six in the morning.

Kurama was had already been walking for about an hour.

"Not too much longer…"

As most of the time, Kurama was right. The snow had all melted; it was well past time for it to be gone.

He was now about three fourths of the way up the mountain; which is about where he wanted to be.

The farther up the mountain he went, the deeper into his memories he was. Kurama could replay what happened to him in his mind as if it was yesterday-

_There stood a young fox demon boy. _

_He had small soft fox years on top of his white long hair. He had a tail that looked that of a fluffily kitten's. _

"_Kurama." Called a deep voice out to the young boy. _

"_Yes father?" _

_The fox boy spoke with innocents but…fear was in his tone as well. _

_The boy's voice was weak also, but because of the death of his mother that was only a month ago. _

"_Kurama. I must leave you." _

"_What?" The young boy cried out. "Why?" _

_His father sighed and spoke with a relaxed tone. _

"_I have taught you very much. How to thieve. How to survive. You know all of my ways of survival. Now it's time to use them." _

"_But… you can't…" _

"_Leave you?" A chuckle came after that. "Kurama, you need this. I need this. I must leave to do what I was meant to be. I was not meant to be a father. You were not meant to be my son. I have taught you to survive so you could leave as I do. Alone. So you could now how it truly means to be a fox demon. To hold the fox form. The monster living in you." _

_The young boy was fighting tears. _

_He spoke in a whisper so his father couldn't hear his sadness, "But…I can't live on my own…I…don't want to be alone." _

_His father snapped back, "You must Kurama! Except the fact that you were meant to be alone! I was alone until I met your mother, and it caused her nights of constant worry. Is that what you want to give people?" _

"…_No sir." _

"…_Good. Now, stay here in this cave. The cave you have lived in for your years. This is now your home. And yours alone." _

_His father was leaving until the son cried out, "So…you're going to leave me to die…just because of what you did to mother? You're going to do that to me?" _

_His father sighed. "You will understand…someday." _

_And then, the great fox thief was gone._

Kurama looked up from where he stood.

There was the cave.

The bloody cave where he spent most of his childhood. The place where he dwelled on the facts of what his father told him.

Being alone.

Helpless.

Away from other demons.

That was the life his father had given him.

For two hundred years he was in that cave, until he finally left.

Kurama walked until he met the cave entrance. It was a wide entrance. The cave was dark, but some light was creeping in from the rising sun.

And beside the cave entrance stood a stone grave.

It had the name imprinted, "Yoshiyuki"

"...Father…I am home."

HAHAHA! It was so short! _**-slaps myself-**_ I'm sorry! And after I asked for 10 reviews and got 13 too! But, if you read the 'PS' thing, it explains why. But that doesn't really cover up the fact that it's so short. XD


	6. The One Who Knows

Yukina awoke to darkness. A small light crept in from the bars on the door.

Yukina could feel the cold air in her lungs as her breath floated in the air.

"I…" Yukina tried to talk, her voice and tired and her head was spinning. "Rui…!"

Yukina tried to get up. Her legs felt like lead. She fell, hitting her head on the ground.

Her eyes were getting blurry; she didn't have tears to cry. She felt her cheek, it was dirty, and it felt like it was bleeding.

"Why…?" She crawled until she met up with a wall. She used it to help her up. "WHY?" She screamed as loud as her aching throat could scream.

---BACK TO HUMAN WORLD! ---

"Yo! Genkai!" yelled a boy, about eighteen or so.

"Well, if it isn't my old apprentice. Come to get your butt kicked?" Genkai replied, sipping her tea.

"Very funny. But no."

"Genkai!" Shouted a familiar voice. Then came running a girl with long brown hair that matched her eyes.

"Hello Keiko." Genkai said, again sipping her tea.

"Why are you here?"

"Because you don't have a phone." Kuwabara said, appearing out of nowhere.

"You wanna gossip that bad?"

Yusuke spoke up, "Funny. Seen Kurama anywhere?"

"Kurama?"

"Yeah. He hasn't been around. He hasn't been at his school, his house, his mom said he didn't say anything to her… know anything?"

"Hn."

"Alright…not only is that Hiei's line, but what do you know?"

"If I tell, you have to promise not to get all paranoid and go off doing something stupid."

"Fine."

"He's in demon world."

"Demon world?"

"You heard me. That's right. He's going to demon world with Yukina. Yukina went off to find the shrimp and Kurama agreed to take her."

"Why would he just agree to something like that?" Yusuke asked.

Genkai didn't answer.

"Come on!" Yusuke yelled, getting frustrated.

"To be honest…"

Everyone got in closer to hear the big secret about Kurama.

---BACK TO DEMON WORLD! ---

Hiei now knew. She was here. Here in demon world.

_Why?_ He thought as he jumped from tree to tree.

Then he mentally slapped himself. _Of course. To find her brother…to find me._

Hiei sighed and kept on jumping. "If she is with the Koorimes, then she is in danger. Kurama and the old hag know this…so why did they let her come here?" Hiei thought out loud. "I'll kill them."

---BACK TO HUMAN WORLD! ---

Everyone leaned in.

Keiko thought to herself, _of course Genkai knows! She knows everything!_ Genkai repeated herself,

"To be honest…I have no idea."

Everyone got sweat drops.

"WHAT?" Yusuke yelled.

"Oh, come on!" Kuwabara groaned.

"But I know who would know." Genkai said calmly, taking another sip of tea.

"Who? Tell us!" Yusuke demanded.

"Who else you dope?" Genkai said between sips. "Hiei."

HAHAHHA! CLIFFY! Alright I know that it wasn't long but at least I got something done! **KEEP REVIEWING!**

(New Author's Note: ...Apparently I'm bad at counting. The first _seven_ chapters are by Sesshoumaru Minion. Dunno why I said eight. Hope I didn't miss a chapter...)


End file.
